


Pokemon x Ever After High story idea.

by Tigon26



Category: Ever After High, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigon26/pseuds/Tigon26
Summary: This is probably the first that anyone has thought of.I hope you like my idea. Feel free to comment.Edit 4/21/18: I forgot to say, this idea is free to use. As long as you mention me.





	Pokemon x Ever After High story idea.

I've come an interesting story idea for an Pokemon x Ever After High story. I got inspired by a Ever After High fanfiction story called Ever After High: The Tale of Jared & a Injustice: Gods Among Us and Ever After High Crossover story called Raven to Zatanna. It starts on Legacy Day & it's an AU. Raven had just announced she will write her destiny & closed the book. Then, all of a sudden, tear opens in sky right above Raven & Apple. Then an Ultra Wormhole forms, the shockwaves from it cause the mirrors to shatter. Soon everyone there sees it. Then a creature emerges from it. It's arms folded. Then it spreads them out, revealing it's self as Necrozma! What drew it to Ever After you may wonder? Magic. A certain someone's magic. Raven's. Necrozma then snatches Raven in it's arms. Her friends cry out. Headmaster Grimm tries to blast Necrozma with his own magic. But Necrozma just absorbs it & blasts it back at him, forcing him back. Unexpectedly, Necrozma says, "You're coming with me!", it tells Raven. Then as quickly as Necrozma appeared, he vanishes back into the Ultra Wormhole, with Raven in tow. Her friends cry out again, but then the Ultra Wormhole closes. Everyone is in silence, trying to make sense of what just happened. Meanwhile, in Ultra Space, Raven is able to break free from Nercozma's grasp, but ends up falling into a random wormhole. Where she ends up? (Where most are talking about these days) Alola. I'm not sure if this would take place in the game version or anime. If it was in anime, Serena goes with Ash to Alola. She comes out of the wormhole over the ocean near Poni Island. As she plunges towards the waters below, she's rescued, shockingly, by all four the island guardians. She is first brought to Poni Island. All I can say is before they decide to bring her to Melemele Island, she befriends a Jangmo-o (but it won't be her first Pokemon). Once brought to Melemele Island & after being given her own Z-ring, she is found by Professor Kukui. He takes her in. She will later apply to the Pokemon School. Her first Pokemon will be Gastly. I thought of it after seeing this: Entrenadora Raven by MisuzumiyaIchirouta. Other Pokemon that might join her are: Noibat to Noivern. Ariados. Mimikyu. Houndour to Hounddoom. Marshadow. Lunala (in this story, there will be two Cosmog). Of Course, the Jangmo-o she befriended will later join her team.

A follow up I thought of was a group of each Royals & Rebels (& maybe some others) are sucked up by a Ultra Wormhole via a magic accident. The ones that go? Rebels: Madeline "Maddie" Hatter, Hunter Huntsman, Cedar Wood, & Cerise Hood. Royals: Apple White, Blondie Lockes, Briar Beauty, Daring Charming, Hopper Croakington II, Dexter Charming, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Poppy O' Hair, C.A. Cupid, Lizzie Hearts, Melody Piper, Duchess Swan, Ginger Breadhouse, Humphrey Dumpty, Kitty Cheshire, & Lily Bo Peep.

Edit:5/9/18: To set a few things straight: The other EAH characters appear right before Raven, Ash & friends leave Ultra Space.


End file.
